Monica's Gift
by aaronjennifer
Summary: It's Monica's 40th birthday....or so we think...rating changed, cuz i decided to go a completely different way with this....next chapter will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Monica's Gift  
  
Some things to know for this to make a little bit of sense….  
  
-Ross and Rachel are married (so they live together)…Mon lives by herself, and the rest of the gang have the same living arrangement  
  
-It's 2010 and it's Monica's 40th birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…  
  
-Mon's apartment-  
  
+everyone but Mon is there+  
  
"Is everything ready? She'll be here any minute," Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Sheesh Rach, you're starting to sound like Monica now!"  
  
"Shut up Chandler!"  
  
They were all getting ready for Monica's surprise party. Knowing it was her big four oh, she would probably be depressed. They made sure that there was lots of alcohol to consume, and lots of gossip to talk over.  
  
When everything was in place with minutes to spare, Rachel collapsed on the couch.  
  
"I didn't know being organized would take so much work! I have a newfound respect for Mon."  
  
The gang exchanged a look that could only mean that they agreed.  
  
"Now I see why she can get so bitchy!"  
  
"Pheebs, you're lucky. You only had to live with her for four years. (A.N. I don't know how long Phoebe lived with Monica, so I just put a year down) I had to live with her when she was fat and organized!"  
  
As if on cue, Monica entered.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Unfazed, Monica just gazed back at the gang and asked "Is that what you're supposed to say at parties, or is it just to throw people off?"  
  
They immediately turned to Joey.  
  
"What???"  
  
"Joooeeeeey…" Phoebe warned.  
  
"I didn't tell her this time!"  
  
"Guys! It doesn't matter. She's here. Lets get this party started!!!"  
  
Half an hour later, almost a third of the alcohol and been taken in, and they were sprawled over the couches laughing and talking. Only Chandler was slightly sober.  
  
"So, I sent for a subscription with the name Mr. Chandler Bing, apartment 19 blahblahblahblah, and I get my issue, and it says Ms. Chanandler Bong!  
  
"But I thought it said Mrs. Chandandler Blong!" Phoebe slurred.  
  
Chandler raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Chandler! Your fly's undone!"  
  
"No it's not. You're seeing things"  
  
"Well what if I told you that the things that I saw consisted of your thing?"  
  
"Then I would look down [does so], see that you were right, then turn around and zip up my pants," he joked, as he hopped up and down. As he turned back around, everyone could see that his face had now turned as red as Monica's without the help of alcohol.  
  
Two and a half-hours later, Joey had walked Phoebe back to her place and returned home. Ross and Rachel had decided to go home before it was too late. Only Chandler still stayed behind.  
  
The presents lay in a pile unopened. There were only four. Chandler had claimed that he had ordered her a present a present online, and it had yet to arrive.  
  
"You want me to help you clean up?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No no. I'll clean it up tomorrow"  
  
Chandler raised his eyebrows, "You really that drunk?"  
  
"No, not anymore. I'm just depressed now. Maybe I should drinks some more," she concluded and head towards the few drinks still left on the table.  
  
"Monica, if you drink any more," he warned, blocking her way, "I might just have to do something you would and I might regret"  
  
"Like what? Kiss me?"  
  
"Why would I regret that?" He paused. "Would you regret it?"  
  
"What? Kissing you? Even though I just turned 40, doesn't mean I have a bad memory."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Remember when we were at the hospital when Carol was giving birth? I was all depressed and everything…?"  
  
"And I said that if we were still single by the time we were 40, we'd get together and have one."  
  
"You remember!"  
  
"Of course. I remember everything that means something to me Mon, and I wasn't saying that just to be a good friend. I meant it."  
  
Monica stood grounded to the floor. If her feet weren't so immobile, she was sure she would have fallen over. She was shocked that he actually remembered, let alone mean it.  
  
"Sooo…"  
  
"My offer still stands open Monica," he said as he smiled at her. He opened his arms for a hug.  
  
Still unable to move, Monica just stood, statue still looking back at Chandler in disbelief. Sensing she was shocked, he moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. That seemed to bring her back to life as she hugged him back tightly. A million thoughts ran through her head as she mentally contemplated whether she should go through with it or not. This was her commitment phobic, best friend Chandler. Although he had changed throughout the last few years, he still couldn't hold a girlfriend for more than a year. Was he ready for this burden?  
  
She decided that it didn't matter. She knew that she had always loved him, whether be it friend, even so called brotherly love. Now, she realized it had turned into more and she knew he felt the same way. She could feel it, even in his hug. She pulled away a little and looked up at him. Cautiously, she moved up towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Are you sure about this Chandler?", she asked after she reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"As sure as I'll ever be. I've always loved you Monica."  
  
"You too. And thank you. In advance."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me the best gift ever." 


	2. Chapter 2

Monica's Gift ch2  
  
Chandler woke up again. For the second time that night, he had had the same dream and both times he had woken up clutching the now vacant pillow. Today would have been her 41st birthday. That must have been the reason for the memories and overwhelmingly real dreams. He could feel his lips on hers, her body pressed up against his and the love. He could feel the love pouring from within her into him, from her hands, her lips, and her eyes. It was all too real.  
  
A cry from the next room woke Chandler from his trance. He instinctively moved towards the cries coming from their 4 and a half month old daughter, Savannah Monica Geller Bing. Those were the two names he and Monica had argued over. Monica had pick out Savannah long before she even met him. He had made a joke about it saying that is sounded like someone had recycled the name Sarah, added a 'v' then tacked on the name Hannah. If only they had known…  
  
He picked up the beautiful baby and carried her to the kitchen where he fixed her a bottle. He put it into her little mouth and went to sit down on the couch as he fed her. Everything in the living room was still the same as it was from before she left. He couldn't bring himself to throw anything away, but the memories were painful. Everything in the apartment reminded him of her. The kitchen, the coffee table and the infamous phone pen; all have Monica's name written all over them. But the bathroom, it hurt every time he went in there…he seldom did. He had made Joey's bathroom his own.  
  
He had come home that night from work, he had called out to her, many times, until he was answered by a sickening thud from the bathroom. He had rushed in there as fast as he could, but no quickness of mind could have prepared him for what he was about to see. Blood. An unthinkable amount had been marked on everything. The sink, the toilet, the bathtub and Monica. She had looked almost lifeless; her still glossy brown hair sprawled on the black and white tiles, which now had blood seeping aimlessly through the cracks towards the door. Her ghastly pale skin almost matched the whites of her rolled-back eyes. Then, his eyes settled on something that paled him to the same shade as his fiancée.  
  
A.N. I know it's short…sorries!…I'll get more up soon I promise! Please review and don't be too mean if it's not what you expected… 


	3. Chapter 3

*please note that I changed the baby's name k? k…  
  
Monica's Gift ch3  
  
A baby. It had turned a lifeless shade of purple. And yet…  
  
Chandler ran to the phone and quickly dialed 911. He remembered screaming into the phone, yelling into the phone and crying, but it didn't remember to breathe. He paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door, making bloody footmarks all over. Those next six minutes were the longest six minutes of his life. He was confused, sad, frustrated, and even more confused. He sprang back to life, breathing once again as the paramedics rushed in.  
  
The sirens wailed as they sped their way to the hospital. On the way there, the paramedics told him that his first baby was dead. First baby…The words ran themselves through his head. First baby…they have more than one. They would have had more than one. It was giving him a headache. A headache…come on! That was hardly what mattered at the moment…That must have been why her stomach was still about the same size as before. There was still another baby in there…  
  
They reached the hospital and hurriedly rolled Monica in. All he could do was watch as they rushed his dying fiancée into the operating room. They told him that she had lost a lot of blood, and left the rest of the sentence up in the air.  
  
He had tried sitting, but ended up gripping the armrest so hard, his knuckles turned as white as the walls of the hospital. He tried standing, but his legs just turned to jelly. It felt like years before the doctor came out again. Just one glance at his face, Chandler knew he didn't want to know. He told him the his baby had made it. Chandler had barely even acknowledged it, and only nodded, waiting for what the doctor had yet to say. His lips moved, but he hadn't heard a word. All he had to do was look around at the sad faces looking back at him, and he knew. The love of his life, hell, his life, was gone.  
  
They asked him if he wanted to go see his new daughter. He nodded meekly and followed the doctor to a secluded room filled with machines beeping away. In the middle of the room was a tiny baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket. That was when everything that happened that day hit him with full force. Everything seemed to take effect right then and there. He felt tears form in his eyes as the doctor told him what had happened. There was no doubt that Monica had gone into labor prematurely, but what he didn't know, was that she had also suffered internal bleeding. They assumed that he had found her right after she had passed out from lack of blood and she had hit her chest into the corner of the counter, causing a vein to rupture. It had bled into her lungs causing her to have trouble breathing. And now, Chandler added in his head, she's dead. He looked at the only living memory he had left of Monica. A little baby girl. Lying there amidst all the machines that were keeping her alive. Although she was a preemie, her health would eventually build back up to normal, and she would be perfectly healthy. Tears rolled down his face as he stared at the seemingly peaceful sleeping baby. Even with her eyes closed, she looked like Monica. He named the baby Savannah Monica Geller Bing. What he wanted didn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
It took about a month before Savannah was released and ready to go back home. During that time, everyone else's lives seemed to have moved so much faster ahead. Maybe it was because Chandler now felt that he was at a complete stand still. Everything changed. Rachel and Ross had moved into a newer, bigger house out of the city after they found out they were pregnant again. Joey had actually found love, and Phoebe, well, Phoebe was Phoebe. A funeral had been held for Monica. Only the closest family and friends were invited. When Chandler had gone to pick up his daughter from the hospital, he decided on something. He was never going to fall in love again, ever. He knew it. Now that he was a widow, he understood why people in the same position as him never remarried. It was just too painful.  
  
The guestroom had been made over, and now stood as a nursery. Chandler put the now asleep baby back into her crib, and stood there for a long time just gazing at the beautiful baby. She had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen, light brown hair, and the cutest little upturned nose that made her just irresistible. Chandler made his way back to the kitchen and made himself a cup a warm milk. He sat on the window seat, looking out at the ever-busy New York Streets. At this time last year, he and Monica were asleep, in each other's arms. She had told him all the thoughts that ran through her head when she made the decision. She had been unsure at first, but knew, they were meant for each other. They had lay in bed that night reminiscing on how they fell for each other. He laughed and smiled a lot that night. But not tonight. In fact, he hardly smiled anymore.  
  
He sighed heavily as he went to put the cup in the sink. Automatically, he washed it and put it in the drying rack. Knowing Monica for so many years really had an effect on him. He wandered back into Savannah's room, and fingered the little angel's light brown hair. He loved her so much it hurt, yet he had only known her for a few months. He missed Monica. He wanted to be with her. And right then, he knew that he had to.  
  
He gave the sleeping baby one last kiss on the forehead and mumbled "I will always love you, don't you forget it my sweetie". He left the room and went straight to the pad of paper and pen on the table beside the phone. He wrote, in his best handwriting,  
  
Dear Gang,  
  
I can't take it anymore. I love you guys, and Savannah, but I miss Monica too much. Please tell Savannah that her parents love her very much and take good care of her. I'm going to be with Monica now.  
  
Love always,  
  
Chandler  
  
  
  
A.N. That's it!… Review please, and try to refrain from flaming! 


End file.
